Hora do Chá Projeto Fanfic100 SSLE Tema 87:Chá
by Hannah M. D. Snape
Summary: Fic feita para o Projeto Fanfic 100 do Grimmauld Place. A hora do chá de Lily e Severus ao decorrer de suas vidas.


Fic- Hora do Chá

87. Chá

O líquido quente saiu do bico do bule e esparramou-se em sua xícara, a fumaça subiu aromática e adentrou suas narinas. Olhou dentro da xícara mirando o chá escuro e viu seus olhos ainda mais escuros refletidos, o fundo da xícara o levou a sua mente e perdeu-se.

-Não faça isso, Severus. –apenas o ressoar da voz o fez levantar a cabeça rapidamente. – Sente-se direito. Não pense que em nosso mundo são aceitas pessoas como seu pai, se quer ser alguém respeitável não seja como ele.

E ele não queria ser, disse a sim mesmo mais uma vez. Mas o que ele não entedia era porque ela havia casado com um homem como seu pai. Mas ele não seria igual... Esperava que não. Mamãe queria que ele se esforçasse e que fosse um bruxo. Estudar os livros antigos e empoeirados que ela escondia atrás de um armário, a principio ele tinha feito careta, choramingado e espirrado, porém depois ele viu o mundo fascinante que ele podia encontrar dentro das páginas amarelas e todo conhecimento que ele poderia obter, e mamãe sempre diz que conhecimento é poder. Talvez na próxima semana ele conseguisse brincar com os sapos, se os livros lhe desse um tempo. E ele tinha apenas oito anos.

---------------------------------------------------

-Lily, querida, hora do chá! – era a quinta vez que ela chamava a menina, mas parecia que o jardim era mais interessante que os bolinhos quentes e coloridos em cima da mesa. E de repente ela entrou toda sorrisos e terra, beijou a mãe e desabou sobre uma cadeira. –As mãos, Lily.

-Estão aqui, mamãe. –riu-se e correu ao lavabo, foi tão rápido que a Sra. Evans não podia ter certeza se o sabão havia juntado-se a água nas mãos da menina. –Bolinhos! – a mão voou ao de morango e logo a metade dele estava enfiado na boca.

-Mamãe, a Lily está fazendo de novo. –Petúnia reclamou e recebeu uma visão nada agradável do bolinho de Lily diretamente de sua boca.

-Lily. – advertiu.- Comporte-se.

-Sim, mamãe. –comeu o resto do bolinho. –Eu adoro bolinhos. –suspirou sonhadora e agarrou outro dessa vez de baunilha. A Sra. Evans sorriu para sim mesma, que deixasse a menina ser feliz, ela só tinha oito anos afinal.

---------------------------------------------------

-Tenho que estudar. –ele disse mais uma vez em resposta as batidas à sua porta.

-Você pode parar para o chá. –levantou-se aborrecido e abriu a porta sabia que se não cedesse não conseguiria estudar de qualquer forma.

Sentou-se silencioso e esperou, a cabeça curvada, os cabelos o escondendo. Escutou a xícara se encher, mas ele não tinha vontade de beber, as mãos encontraram um fiapo solto na roupa e um motivo para não conversar.

-Leite, Severus? –ofereceu. Que raio de pergunta era aquela? Ela bem sabia que ele odiava leite. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mais minutos de silencio se seguiram e ele continuou a mechar com o fiapo da roupa se movimentar-se. –Seu chá está bom, Severus? Não acredito que você o tenha provado, será que não lhe ensinei direto? Ao menos por questão de educação devemos beber o chá quando nos é colocado. –levantou os olhos raivosos, o que ela tanto queria que ele fizesse? Estava tornando-se um homem, um bruxo, como ela sempre quis. Sentiu mais raiva pela falta de reconhecimento. Se não era um puro-sangue, era culpa dela. Se não era igual aos seus companheiros de casa, era culpa dela. Levou a xícara à boca e bebeu todo seu conteúdo de uma só vez.

-Tenho que estudar. –sentenciou e foi-se. A Sra. Snape olhou para o espaço vazio que seu filho ocupara e pensou em tudo que tinha feito para ajudá-lo, mas ele agora tinha dezesseis anos e ela não sabia o quanto o tinha perdido.

---------------------------------------------------

-Eu morro de saudades de tomar chá com vocês quando estou em Hogwarts. –ao ouvir o nome da escola da irmã Petúnia olhou nervosa para os lados esperando encontrar um dos vizinhos espreitando pela janela.

-Nós também sentimos muito a sua falta, querida. –o Sr. Evans sorriu por cima da xícara.

-E dos bolinhos... Eles tem de tudo lá, mamãe, mas esse bolinhos são únicos! –sorriu do jeito que só ela sorriu e mordeu o bolinho de chocolate.

-E eu tenho esperanças de que você realmente sentisse falta da nossa companhia... –a Sra. Evans fingiu ressentimento.

-A mamãe...

-Você não vai enfiar tudo na boca não, Lily? –Petúnia provocou com desprezo. –Aposto que _aquela gente_ age como um bando de animais.

-Não, Petúnia, eles não agem, não, e eu parei de fazer aquilo a muito tempo, mas se você quiser eu posso enfiar uns...dez bolinhos na sua boca, de uma vez. Ou na do seu namorado, porém acho que vamos ter de aumentar a quantidade de bolinhos...

-Meninas, por favor... –Sr. Evans pediu.

-Claro, papai. –Lily sorriu, mas ainda lançou um olhar malicioso para a irmã.

-Então, docinho, conte-nos mais sobre aqueles feitiços escolhedores. – o pai pediu animado e Lily começou a contar animada sobre suas aulas e sua mãe deu-se conta do quanto sua menininha havia crescido, uma voz que lembrava bastante sua própria mãe soou em sua mente corrigindo-a "Não mais menininha, ela já tem dezesseis anos é quase uma mulher".

---------------------------------------------------

-Bolinhos, Lily.? –Dumbledore ofereceu docemente.

-Não, obrigada. –ela estava séria e nervosa.

-Severus? –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Bom, vamos então ao assunto: pedi para não trazer o James, pois acho que ele poderia reagir negativamente à presença de Severus. –ela confirmou com a cabeça. –Severus está agindo como espião, você bem sabe.

-Sim.

-E ele tem algumas suspeitas que deve vir ao seu conhecimento.

-Não são suspeitas, Dumbledore.

-O que houve? –perguntou nervosa, encarando Snape nos olhos.

-Algum dos seus amigos é um traidor, um comensal da morte. Um dos três. –houve alguns segundos que ele só prestou atenção no choque estampado nos olhos dela.

-Quem? –foi simples e direta.

-Não sei. –por um instante ele pareceu cansado. – O Lorde não fala o nome dele, mas é verdade e vocês estão em perigo.

-E o que devo fazer?

-Afastem-se de todos, tudo pode ser perigoso. –respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Não podemos fazer isso. Eles são nossos amigos!

-Se você acha que a vida de sua família vale tão pouco...

-Eles não são pouco! –levantou aborrecida. –Se você não sabe o valor da amizade, sinto muito, mas não vou me afastar de meus amigos por causa de suas idéias conspiratórias! –pegou a bolsa para sair.

-Lily, por favor, escute. –Dumbledore apelou.

-Desculpe-me, Dumbledore, mas não vou ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre afastar-me de meus amigos. Conversamos mais tarde. –Saiu apressada pela porta.

Severus encarou o líquido escuro da xícara, ele sabia o quanto ela estava transtornada, sabia o quanto era difícil e sabia que ela não daria o braço a torcer. Viu seus próprios olhos na xícara e teve uma sensação estranha no estômago. Teve certeza então, tinham pouco mais de vinte anos e estavam condenados, mas quantos mais também não estavam?


End file.
